


如果

by sangchengbiubiubiu



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangchengbiubiubiu/pseuds/sangchengbiubiubiu
Summary: 死了，又复活了！
Relationships: 司马懿 - Relationship, 曹丕 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	如果

1

曹丕和司马在忘川边上打游戏机。  
“我要告诉你个秘密。”曹丕说。  
司马居高临下瞥他一眼，白眼如翻车鱼的肚皮：“你能左右射？”  
“害，这还算秘密？咱俩都这关系了，你还不清楚？”  
“滚，曹二，你到底想说什么。”  
“其实我有另一层身份，不是皇帝，也不是文学家，”曹丕看着他，认真地说，“我是冰冻系魔法美少男曹老二。”  
“？”  
魔法美少男曹老二给他表演了一段无双乱舞。  
司马哗哗鼓掌，看上去天真无邪，实则毫无灵魂。曹丕就喜欢他一把年纪了还装得跟真的一样，掌心把玩一蓬飞舞的雪花，继续扯淡：“我有个技能，说出来吓死你！”  
“？”  
“我能冰冻时间。”  
他突然两眼放光，激动地乱叫起来，手一挥，桥尽头出现一道通往异世界的大门。  
司马换了只手撑下巴：“要去哪？不玩游戏啦？记得存档。”  
“去拯救你。”  
他突然深情款款地望过来，两人周身刮起大风，裹挟着雪粒，地上长出尖尖的冰锥，风吹得人东倒西歪。  
司马脚下不稳，咕咚一声摔进了异次元空间。  
他晕得七荤八素，胡乱抓住一只手，循迹望去，情人的眼中天地廖廓，霜雪漫天。  
果真是个冰冻系魔法少男。

2

这一日，华盖迤逦，云蒸霞蔚，紫气绵延数里长。金色华盖如一条龙，龙头处，广袖宽袍的魏帝坐在其中。  
黄初七年春正月，帝幸许昌，官民夹道欢迎，队伍排到了南城门口。他俩躲在人群当中，人头泱杂，没有人注意到其中一人的容貌与那仪仗中的魏帝一模一样。  
来的路上曹丕跟他说，自己的无双能量槽是有限的，一个场合只能用一次，要想改变历史，就得抓准时机。  
“这地方发生什么事你还记得吧？等会儿啊，吊桥放下来，我的辇驾经过城门时我就施法，时间静止，你有两分钟的时间冲上去把城门上那块大石头挪开，别再让它掉了。我就是被这块破石头吓病的。”  
司马眯着眼看向城门头：“这么大块石头，你叫我挪、一、挪？”  
“仲达，这个时间里，只有你和我是活着的。其他人，”他指了指道上拥挤的百姓，又指指與上孱弱的帝王，“包括我自己，都是死物。只要你心想让它挪动，它就会乖乖听你的话。”  
“……”司马对这套形而上学论表示惊叹。  
曹丕开始催动法术，时间凝固，万物止息，只有他们两个人呼吸着，奔跑着——而在真正的世界里，任何人都可以是活物，唯独他们不能。  
他跑得飞快，却感受不到一丝风。他与这个世界唯一的联系，只有登上城头时，曹丕抬眼看他，眼中的万顷波折。  
当年许昌城门头天降巨石，魏帝受惊，一病不起。他们在改变历史，也在改变两人的命运。  
几秒后，世界重新动起了，帝仪仗过城门，龙心大悦，于许昌行宫逗留数日。壬子，行还洛阳宫。

“这分明救的是你自己吧。”司马拍拍手上的灰，这会正赶上黄昏，办完了事他们还能在城头肩并肩看会儿日落。  
“救我不就是救你？”曹丕回头递了个“你懂的”的眼神，司马无言以对，脸上有点发烧。  
“许昌的日落真好看啊……”

夏五月丙辰，帝疾笃。一块石头并没有改变什么。

3

延康元年冬，汉帝禅位于魏王曹丕。升坛践祚，改年号黄初，大赦天下。  
他们在玉墀阶上坐下来，殿前文武百官，面上一水儿恭敬，心里各怀鬼胎。  
当时曹丕坐在高高的王座上，隔着山重水远，那些表情稍纵即逝，一晃神便察觉不到了。现在不同了，一个两个被他的大范围冰冻控场技钉在原地，厌恶的，担忧的，愤懑的，怨恨的，全都凝在脸上，一览无余。  
路遥知马力，日久见人心，曹丕开始遗憾，自己死得还是太早了，还未及练成一双火眼金睛，去戳破这一张张人皮面具。  
“仲达你当时在想什么呢，怎么这副表情。”曹二戳戳尚书司马的脸，唔，手感不如他身边这一位。看来死了也有死了的好处，上天总归还是善待他，到了阴间，把两人最风华正茂的模样留了下来。  
司马低头想了想：“我在想这傻逼皇帝怎么还没开完会，什么时候能下班回家看儿子。”  
“……嘤，你好无情。”

“我要把这几个人嘴缝起来，净说些大逆不道的话，闹心！我就是被他们气死的。”曹丕在人堆里小公鸡点到谁我就选谁，看见几张熟悉的脸，这些老顽固，在过去的几年里日夜让他气得牙痒痒。  
司马递出一记鄙夷的眼神：“天下之大，说你坏话的海了去了，悠悠众口你管得了？几张腐儒的嘴你就受不了了，知道后世怎么说你么，上没上过知乎？做人嘛，peace一点啦，就这点胸襟，还指望活八十岁。”  
曹丕脸红：“孤乐意！”  
“我还不乐意陪你玩呢！”司马转身就走。

4

他们来来回回穿了好几趟，见过四海升平，也见过饿殍遍野，见过俊朗多情的魏公子，也见过冷酷狠戾的帝王，都没能顺利改曹丕的命。  
“朱建平说我贵不可言，能一口气活到八十，为什么我死在四十岁呢？这中间肯定出了什么问题。不管！赌上我冰冻系魔法美少男的尊严也要把这个关键节点找出来！”  
司马掏掏耳朵：“把篡改天命寄托在一块破烂石头和几个老顽固上的想法我可没有。”  
“不是这些，那会是什么呢……若非王业，则是为情所困？”曹丕悬在巍巍洛宫上方，看着宫殿里病入膏肓的魏帝。“老子开一次无双很费力的，你不要再掏耳朵了，快来帮我想想。”  
“陛下通达如斯，早就参透生死，虽有遗憾，但强求自此，不如算了，你又何必……”  
他说的陛下，是眼前这个人，又不是眼前这个人。  
世间八苦，他短短数十年的人生里尝了泰半。司马认识的曹丕，聪慧敏锐，细腻多愁，人世间的红尘白雪多如恒河细沙，可偏偏这天下都是他的，这些凡俗的事也都是他的。每一桩每一件他都要亲自感受，甜的苦的，都化作他心上瘀血、软红千丈。司马想，若真如你所说，想拯救的人是我，那就不要管什么师生，什么君臣，什么曹子桓和司马仲达，各自珍重，好生过活。

盛夏的骄阳晒得他们睁不开眼。   
“仲达，你想看雪不？我给你来点儿。”他身边的这个曹丕，年轻，英俊，许是感受到宫殿内的那位大限将至，所以心情不太好，眉间布满了密云。  
“你有病？大热天的下什么雪，陛下巨冤。”  
“这天儿是不太合适，不过我想看。”他指尖凝起一朵冰花，嗤，弹到空中，洋洋洒洒地落满了殿前玉阶。  
嘉福殿内传来一声巨大的恸哭。他目光投向远处，“我，我也想看吧。”  
司马白他一眼：“不懂你在说什么。”  
黄初七年五月，帝崩。死前曹丕看到了窗外飞雪，像四十年前他来到世间的那个冬天。

5

九重宫阙里一声丧钟，殿内殿外立刻跪倒一片。  
他俩都瞧见一个熟悉的身影踉跄地走出来，星星白发搭在额前，前一刻他跪在魏帝榻前，那人的指尖才抚过。  
嘉福殿上方乌鸦翙翙飞过，遮天蔽日，大将军抬头看了天空一眼，伸出手，像要接住雪花。  
像是被对方的目光烫到，司马下意识往曹丕身后躲：“别下了，有毛病啊你。”  
“他看不见的。”  
“不，他看见了。” 司马盯着殿外苍老的大将军，也开始学起曹丕胡言乱语的毛病，“我，我肯定看见了。”大将军睫毛上凝了一颗细小冰凌，不仔细看，还以为是眼泪呢。  
子桓，下雪了。

6

如果。  
这个词从被创造出来开始，就意味了它注定不能成真。他们尝试过那么多条支线，想回到最初，却只是一次次被迫重温魏帝死去、将军垂老的结局。不过还好，至少在这里，他们永远地活在了一起。

“我必须得说实话，曹二，你不适合做拯救人类的美少男战士，滚回你的魔仙堡去。”  
“那你呢，你愿意当魔王夫人吗？”


End file.
